kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sou Jin
Sou Jin is an archer of Qin in the Hi Shin Unit. Appearance He has big eyes and a small build. This gives him a young appearance. His hair is middle-long and his face is cleanly shaved. He wears two small feathers on his head. Personality A young man with spunk, he is not afraid to speak what's on his mind but also does not want to embarrass himself in front of others. He also admires the Hi Shin Unit and their moral code. History Sou Jin's father Sou Gen went to the military to challenge the Ten Bows of China. When he and his brother protested due to a lack of stable food supply, their father told them to hunt with their bows. Sou Gen got drafted into the Duke Hyou Army and died soon after. So he and his brother assumed, that he got trampled down during one of the Duke's wild charges. After their father's death, he and his brother eked out a living as hunters in the mountains; constantly competing with each other to hone their archery skills. Story Bureaucrats Job Arc Sou Jin and his brother, Sou Tan, wanted to apply for the Hi Shin Unit because they had a very good moral codex. Yet they didn't make it through the strength & endurance test. However, once that they showed their supreme archery skills, they were recruited as talented specialists. Western Zhao Invasion Arc Sou Jin and his brother try to teach the other archers of the Hi Shin Unit how to shoot as they do. But they are not very good at explaining their technique. Later when the Yo Tan Wa’s detachment is sieging the city of Retsubi Jin and Tan are drafted to the Chou Ka Tribe to clean the walls for Ba Jio's clan, who is going to create a foothold. At first, he is trembling, because he can see the faces of the Zhao defenders. But then he gets a grip and starts to shoot in order to defend their allies. At first, he is targeting the officers of the archer squads and then starts to clean the wall with stunning accuracy. When Ba Jio and his men are at the top of the ladder, he kills the whole shield wall with arrows and the foothold is created. At the Battle at Shukai Plains, he was seen with his bro Sou Tan are supporting Hi Shin Unit from behind, wounding a member of Ten Spears clashing with Ga Ro. He later tries to rescue Ka Ryo Ten from Kin Mou's hands but incapacitated when a horse knocked him out. He was nearly killed if not for Sou Tan's attack, killing all attackers, and eventually Kin Mou. Abilities Sou Jin had inherited the extraordinary archery skills of his father Sou Gen who is one of Ten Bows of China. He and his younger brother, Sou Tan, can also consistently hit targets at 500 paces and can hit a target at ten times the standard range with a straight arrow flying through a field full of training soldiers with no one being hurt by their arrow. Achievements * Joined the Hi Shin Unit because of his extraordinary archery skills (chapter 493) * overcame the fear of shooting at humans, and prepared the wall for Ba Jios attack on Retsubi (Chapter 507) * Slayed Zhao commander Ba Toku * Slayed Zhao commander Den'i Gallery Category:Characters Category:Qin Category:Archers Category:Bow Users Category:Male Category:Hi Shin Unit